Mi odio
by Pepi Gonzalez
Summary: LEMON, COMPLETE! RuxHanaHanaxRu Un amor que oprime el pecho de Rukawa pero un odio que se hace latente a cada momento... ¿Podrán vencer las barreras del Odio?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo hice hace años atrás, lo tenía en otra página y decidí ponerlo aquí, hay varias partes que están mal redactadas, lo siento, pero lo bueno es que aprendí a mejorar después de éste, mi primer fic

_Disclamer: La serie no me pertenece!_

**Capítulo 1**

- Teme kitsune! – escuche gritar al do'aho – que demonios me ves?

Sin responder absolutamente nada, volteo mi rostro hacia el balón de básquet que tengo mis manos.

Es cierto, no sé lo que me ha pasado últimamente, pero no puedo quitar mi vista del torpe pelirrojo. Es como si me tuviera extrañamente embrujado... debo admitir que el esfuerzo que le pone a las cosas me ha dejado sorprendido, supongo que es eso fue lo que me llamo la atención... no, es más que eso, es él, su ánimo, su seguridad, su decisión, su timidez, su humor, su fuerza... su vida; él es todo lo que yo jamás podré ser, posee la vida que jamás podré llegar a vivir, por eso lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! porque...

Mis manos comienzan a apretar fuertemente el balón y en mi rostro se comienza a mostrar la ira que contengo

No, no puedo dejar que veas lo que produces en mí, jamás lo haré, enterraré todos los sentimientos que tengo y me cubriré con la máscara de hielo que me protege del mundo. Sólo me concentraré en jugar básquet y ser el mejor de Japón

- Piiiiiiiiiii! – Akagi hizo sonar su silbato dando por finalizado el entrenamiento – todos a las duchas!

Al pasar por el lado del capitán, éste me detiene con una mano en mi hombro

- Te sientes bien Rukawa? has estado muy ausente durante la práctica

- Me siento bien – respondo fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo, y retirándome rápidamente a las duchas

Al girar la llave del agua me relajo al instante... ahhh... sentir el agua golpeando mi nuca me aleja de todo pensamiento...

- JAJAJAJAJA, claro que soy el tensai!

En ese momento veo entrar al pelirrojo bromeando junto con Ryota, su risa... su rostro, es... hermoso, no puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo  
Su cuerpo desnudo es despampanante, su espalda ancha y sus músculos firmes... ah! Qué me está pasando?

Sin quererlo, siento mis mejillas enrojecer al ver su cuerpo, rápidamente volteo mi rostro... pero aún puedo ver en mi mente su figura desnuda con las gotas de agua acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo... Dios! No puedo soportarlo, mi cuerpo está reaccionando sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces doy el agua fría a su tope... eso me calmará

- Ahh... ah – jadeo al sentir el frío contacto del agua

- Eh.. Rukawa? Te sientes bien? – pregunta Mitsui quien se encuentra a mi lado

- Estoy bien...

- Pero tu cara está roja.. tienes fiebre?

- Te dije que estoy bien! - le digo fuertemente mientras tomo mi toalla y me alejo del lugar

Es que acaso ya ni siquiera puedo tomar una ducha sin que la figura del do'aho me perturbe?

Maldito seas por alterar mi mundo Hanamichi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Ahhh ... ahhh... aagghh... ha... na... hana!... AAHHH! – al sentir mi orgasmo llegar no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda... pero todo el placer que he podido sentir se desvanece tan rápido que ni siquiera he podido disfrutarlo...

Todo es culpa del do'aho, han pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en las duchas, pero aún puedo recordarlo muy bien... ya que desde ese día no he podido dejar de masturbarme gritando el maldito nombre del pelirrojo! me siento avergonzado, me siento humillado! es demasiado para soportarlo... por tal razón es que ni siquiera he ido a clases...

Que demonios me ha ocurrido?

Tratando de distraerme tomo mi balón de básquet y me dirijo a la cancha más cercana... ya es tarde, así que tendré la cancha para mi sólo... escucho sonidos, me asombro al acercarme y sentir rebotes en el lugar, me asomo para ver de quien se trata, sin esperar lo que vería...

- Do'aho? – al escucharme se quedo inmóvil sin darme la cara

- ...

- Do'aho que haces aquí? – ni una palabra salió de sus labios – eh, te estoy hablando! – diciendo esto te arrojo el balón directamente a tu cabeza, para mi sorpresa, te das vuelta y esquivas el balón con tus manos

- ...

- ... Sa... Sakuragi! – ahora te puedo ver con claridad, has estado llorando, tus ojos están rojos y hinchados... que fue lo que te pasó?

- Te complace verme en este estado zorro? – me dices de repente

- Por supuesto que te complace, es obvio, ya que me odias – ah, que estás diciendo, no puedo dar crédito a lo que estoy escuchando

- Pero sabes? A mí ya no me importa, no... ya no más, porque la razón de mi odio hacia ti ya no existe...

- Qué? – me escucho decir, aún no comprendo, no entiendo nada

- No te sientes feliz zorrito? – al tiempo que hablas me das una amarga sonrisa

No puedo, no puedo hablar, me has dejado petrificado... quien te ha hecho tal daño? quien ha sido?

Sin alcanzar a preguntarte nada tomas tu balón y te alejas sin mirar atrás

Una gota salada recorre mi mejilla, seguida por otra, y otra más, estoy... llorando? cuando fue que aprendí a llorar? es que acaso tanto me afecta el verte destrozado? es que acaso no debería sentirme complacido? acaso no debería burlarme de ti?

Maldición, maldición! me duele, me duele!

-Te odio, te odio! – grito fuertemente

- Te odio... - porque... porque te quiero, porque te amo, y me odio a mí mismo aún más porque acabo de comprender que te amo más de lo que te odio...

Qué se supone que haré ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Piiii! buen entrenamiento! a las duchas! – gritó Akagi

Ya van 2 días que no vienes al gimnasio, que es lo que te ha pasado do'aho?  
Desde que descubrí lo que hace tanto traté de ocultar, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, es mucho peor que antes!  
Necesito verlo, necesito escucharlo, aún cuando de su boca salgan sólo insultos, ...me hace falta!  
Me dirijo rápidamente a la salida...

-Rukawa san... – me dice una tímida voz detrás mío

-Uh? – estaba tan concentrado pensando en el do'aho, que ni siquiera la vi

-Este... si no estás ocupado, quisiera hablar contigo un momento... – dices, mientras se sonroja... pero qué le pasa a esta niña?... que no es acaso la hermana del capitán?

-No tengo tiempo ahora – digo sin emoción y pasando a su lado sin detenerme... necesito ir a la cancha del parque a ver si por milagro el bruto del pelirrojo está ahí

-Rukawa san! – que demonios? me está siguiendo?

-Por favor Rukawa san, NECESITO hablar contigo, sólo te quitaré 2 minutos... es... importante... – dice más roja que nunca

Ni siquiera me digno a responderte, simplemente dejo escapar un bufido y me paro frente a ella

-Verás... yo solo... – vamos rápido, que no tengo todo el día!

-Solo quería que supieras que tú... que tú me gustas mucho! – casi gritó

-Qué? – me sorprendo vagamente

-Sería muy feliz si pudieses corresponderme...

Esperen un momento, ahora que la veo bien, es que no eres tú acaso la que siempre me mira embobada? claro! tu eres la niña por la que el do'aho suspira!  
Un momento... si te me estás confesando, quiere decir que el pelirrojo...

-Rukawa san? – acabo de comprender tantas cosas que no le he dicho absolutamente nada

-Rukawa san... que respuesta me darás? – que te detesto, que me das asco, que desearía golpearte! quisiera poder destrozarte el alma tal como lo hiciste con el do'aho!

Mis puños se cierran firmemente a mis costados, tratando de contener la rabia que siento...

-No me interesas, y jamás lo harás! – mi respuesta sonó fría y enojada

Veo como te alejas desconsoladamente, has tenido mucha suerte de que no te haya dicho nada peor... mis ojos la siguen por un momento... qué!

-...Sakuragi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parado? tus ojos, antes llenos de vida y energía, ahora se ven apagados... vacíos

-Sa... Sakuragi? – digo sin creer aún mi visión

-Creo no has sido muy amable con Haruko chan – dices calmadamente

Qué es lo que está pasando? es que ni siquiera me regañaras por hacerla sufrir?  
Bajo mi rostro, no puedo mirarte a los ojos... me duele demasiado...

El silencio que se ha producido es ensordecedor... todos los estudiantes ya se han marchado, y puedo escuchar claramente como el viento golpea tu rostro y juega con tu cabello

Repentinamente el silencio es apagado con tus pasos, los cuales se acercan cada vez hasta donde estoy yo. Te detienes frente a mí... me siento nervioso, no puedo levantar el rostro... tengo miedo

-De todas formas imaginé una respuesta así para con ella... – suspiras levemente - ...he faltado mucho a las prácticas ne? pero ya mañana volveré – dices volteándote hacia el gimnasio – me he dado cuenta de que el basketball realmente me gusta, me es importante y seguiré practicándolo... – nuevamente volteas tu rostro hacia mí

Porqué razón me estás diciendo todo esto do'aho? desde cuando me hablas como si fuese tu amigo?

-Supongo que te preguntarás porqué te estoy diciendo todo esto verdad? -

Tanto me conoces?

-Bueno, la razón es simple, me cansé de pelear, ya te dije que la razón de mi odio hacia ti ya no existía, así que ya no tengo porqué discutir contigo... vine a hacer las paces

-Qué? – en ese momento levanto mi rostro y mi mirada choca con la tuya... no puedo dar crédito a lo que oigo

-Sé que jamás seremos amigos, ya que no te agrado mucho, pero no te preocupes, tendré la consideración de no dirigirte la palabra a no ser de que sea necesario

No, no no!

-Bueno, eso era, adiós – te das la vuelta dispuesto a marcharte

-**Espera!** – sin pensarlo, te tomo del brazo impidiendo que puedas avanzar... - todo es por ella verdad? – cállate Kaede ...no digas nada! - Todo es porque te rechazó o no! - mi voz es casi un grito

-No creo que eso te importe Rukawa

Rukawa?

-Pero si quieres saberlo, no, ella ya no tiene ninguna relevancia en lo que haga... – me dices mientras una amarga sonrisa aparece en tu rostro – ...ya no...

No puedo.. no puedo controlarme!

Sin poder impedir mi cuerpo, y mis acciones, te tomo por la nuca y te atraigo hacia mí posando mis labios sobre los tuyos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Te estoy besando? en qué diablos estoy pensando? no... esa es la respuesta, no estoy pensando...

Ni siquiera he sentido que me devuelvas el beso, pero no lo has rechazado tampoco, por lo que no dejaré de hacerlo, ahhh... me siento embriagado

El beso parece eterno, podría quedarme así por toda la eternidad! no quiero dejar de tocar tus labios, porque si lo hago, llegará el momento de las explicaciones

Creo que por fin has reaccionado, me empujas suavemente con tu mano en mi pecho. Al abrir mis ojos puedo ver en los tuyos el brillo de antes, pero sólo por un momento, ya que inmediatamente volvieron a quedar vacíos

Te ves sorprendido, será por el beso, o por el hecho de que estoy sonriendo?

-Mis razones para odiarte son totalmente distintas a las tuyas do'aho – me escucho decir

-Qué? – es lo único que atinas a decir

-Es que acaso no lo ves? es que acaso aún no comprendes?... te amo... ESA es la razón de mi odio... – vaya, es curioso, pero me siento liberado al decirte esto, aún cuando jamás podré obtener la respuesta que quisiera escuchar

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente, estás tratando de ver en mis ojos alguna mentira en lo que he dicho?... ojalá pudieras encontrarla, así podría volver a la vida de antes, a lo que era antes de conocerte... , hum... es gracioso, ahora que lo pienso, por mucho que esté sufriendo, prefiero este daño, a no haberte conocido jamás...

Aún estamos en silencio, es que no puedes todavía procesar en tu mente lo que te he dicho? qué es lo que harás ahora torpe? le dirás a todo el mundo lo que siento y lo que soy?

-Creo que tu razón es más válida que la mía

-Ah? – es que acaso no me golpearás y burlarás de mí?

-Esperas alguna respuesta de mi parte Rukawa, algún golpe quizás? pues no tengo nada... ha sido demasiado el tiempo que te he odiado sin razón contundente... me siento confundido y no sé exactamente qué decirte, ni qué hacer... supongo que lo único que te puedo dar ahora es la oportunidad de volver a conocerte, esta vez, sin rencor de por medio... quien sabe, tal vez, los 51 rechazos son por algo... – dices relajado, ...me miras a los ojos nuevamente y luego te alejas del lugar sin mirar atrás

Estoy temblando... no puedo siquiera sostenerme en pie, mis rodillas tocan irremediablemente el suelo, mientras tiemblo sin cesar  
Una lágrima solitaria acaricia mi mejilla... es de desesperación, nervios o alegría? realmente no puedo decir...

Si es que en verdad tengo una oportunidad, me esforzaré porque el pelirrojo pueda llegar a conocerme de verdad

Será duro, pero lo intentaré


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde mi confesión al pelirrojo y todo es distinto ahora

- Teme kitsune! porqué no me pasaste el balón?

- Do'aho! es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te hubieran marcado fácilmente en esa posición!

- A quién le dices do'aho, baka kitsune?

Bueno, no todo...

- Piiiiiii! todos a las duchas! el entrenamiento terminó! – gritó Akagi

Mientras nos dirigimos a las duchas, puedo ver como conversas y ríes con Miyagi... un cosquilleo y dolor en mi pecho aparece de repente, estoy celoso? claro que lo estoy! desde que nos hicimos "amigos" me he vuelto muy posesivo, no puedo soportar el verte con nadie alrededor más que yo! ya sea hombre o mujer.

Especialmente detesto verte cerca de ese tal Yohei, parece conocerte tan bien, y hace tanto tiempo... por lo que me has contado, es tu mejor amigo y se conocen hace muchos años, por eso lo detesto! él ha estado en cada momento importante de tu vida, cuando has experimentado alegría o tristeza, cosa que yo jamás podré llegar a superar.

- Eh kitsune, te vas a Dany's conmigo luego? - me dice el pelirrojo

- Qué? ah!... sí claro

- Me veré ahí con Yohei y los demás, no te importa verdad?

Importarme? maldición, claro que me importa!

- No... no importa... – mierda

Luego de las duchas me dirijo junto al pelirrojo a Dany's, todo el camino con el ceño fruncido...

- Eh Rukawa, sucede algo? te ves... enojado...

- No me pasa nada – fuerzo aún más el ceño

- Vamos zorrito, no puedes mentirme, qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada... – puedes callarte y dejarme sufrir en paz?

- Dime, dime, dime, dime...

Ya no lo soporto, al pasar por un oscuro callejón, te agarro de la chaqueta y te golpeo contra la muralla

- Ouch, zorro que dem...

- Realmente quieres saber qué me molesta? – te pregunto mientras te aprisiono con mis brazos

- Detesto a tus amigos, detesto que te relaciones tan bien con la gente, incluso detesto que hables con otras personas ...y odio que no sientas lo mismo que yo! eso es lo que me pasa! – mi voz es casi un grito

- No puedo ser tu amigo ya que lo único que deseo es besarte a cada momento!

Acabo de comprender todo lo que he dicho... maldita sea, debo aprender a no perder el control de esta manera, siempre termino hablando de más...

- Lo siento... – te escucho decir

Un silencio expectante se apodera de la situación... no debí decirte todo esto, no debí hacerlo... cansado, escondo mi rostro en tu pecho

- Yo también lo siento – digo sintiéndome extrañamente agotado

Siento tus manos en mis mejillas, son tan cálidas..., cierro los ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo esta sensación, pero sorpresivamente levantas mi mentón y acercas rápidamente tu rostro al mío.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dios! me estás besando! no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, será un sueño? sí, debe serlo...  
Siento tu lengua entrar en mi boca, entrelazándola con la mía y recorriendo todos mis dientes, se siente caliente...  
No, no puede ser un sueño! por favor que no lo sea!

Siento un calor sofocante que comienza a crecer en mí, no puedo soportarlo, te deseo demasiado!  
Mis brazos rodean tu cuello en un intento de ahondar aún más el beso. Por tu parte tus brazos rodean mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo al tuyo... rayos, los movimientos que haces me están volviendo loco!

Si no me detengo ahora, olvidaré que estamos en un maldito callejón! pero tal vez, es exactamente eso lo que quiero...  
El beso es cada vez más apasionado, comenzamos a girar a lo largo de la pared, yo jugando con tu pelo, mientras tú acaricias mi espalda

Afortunadamente interrumpes el beso a falta de aire, aunque, personalmente, preferiría morir de asfixia a dejar de tocar tus labios... nos miramos por largos segundos, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Porqué lo has hecho? – pregunto una vez que puedo hablar

- Porque quise hacerlo... yo... tú... – que tratas de decirme pelirrojo? – no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero... me gustas...

Cómo, mis ojos se abren de par en par, una expresión atónita cubre mi rostro... realmente lo dices en serio? miro nuevamente tu cara, no me miras a los ojos, estás avergonzado! te siente cohibido! es verdad entonces!

Siento que voy a estallar de felicidad, de sorpresa, de excitación! aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar

- Je je... jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te dijera que me gustas... – volteas tu rostro avergonzado, tus mejillas están coloradas... te ves hermoso...

- Mi departamento queda cerca – estoy tan excitado que ni siquiera me importa lo poco sutil que pueda ser

- Ah?... qué? – ahora tus mejillas toman el mismo color que tu cabello

- Ven conmigo – no estoy dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta, así que agarro tu brazo con determinación y te llevo, o arrastro según el caso, en dirección a mi departamento.

Mi mente está tan nublada, que ni siquiera puedo distinguir tus gritos de reproche... aunque la verdad, supongo que es mejor así

En cuanto llegamos, y cierro la puerta, me abalanzo sobre ti, besándote desesperadamente...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al principio te siento nervioso y un poco frío, pero mientras más te beso y toco, más apasionado te vuelves.  
Temblando de excitación trato de quitarte la chaqueta y la camisa, sólo logré quitarte lo primero... rayos jamás me había sentido de esta manera!

Para mi asombro eres tú mismo quien comienza a quitarse la camisa... muy lentamente... suspirando a cada botón que desabrochas...  
Mierda me volveré loco!  
Sin poder resistir más, me quito la chaqueta, trato de quitarme la camisa, pero al temblar tanto, sólo llego a desprender los botones por completo.

Ya semidesnudos te beso nuevamente, esta vez mi boca baja hasta tu cuello, el cual empiezo a lamer por completo... puedo escucha tus pequeños gemidos, los cuales son música para mis oídos  
A tropezones y sin dejar de besarte, llegamos hasta mi habitación, te recuesto en la cama y yo me recuesto sobre ti

Mi boca deja tu cuello y baja aún más hasta encontrar un rosado pezón, erecto de excitación; me lo llevo a la boca, y lo muerdo ligeramente, un gemido ronco escapa de tus labios...  
Ah torpe... acaso sabes lo que produces en mí?

Me quedo varios momentos gustando de tu pecho, y luego repito lo mismo en tu otro pezón  
Te siento cada vez más excitado, y sé perfectamente qué hacer en estos momentos

Bajo mi boca por tu abdomen, metiendo mi lengua en tu ombligo, me quedo un momento ahí jugando con tu pequeña entrada, pero luego sigo mi camino hacia abajo... mientras más bajo, más fuertes se hacen tus gemidos  
Busco el cierre de tu pantalón y comienzo a bajártelos junto con tus bóxer  
Al quitártelos por completo miras hacia un lado avergonzado...

- Eres hermoso... – te digo mientras tomo con mi mano uno de tus testículos y lo aprieto

- Ah!... Ru... kawa...ahhh...

- Eres hermoso Sakuragi, sabías eso? eres la criatura más bella que jamás he visto

Acerco mi boca a tu sexo y sin dudarlo lo meto hasta mi garganta

- Ahhhh! – te siento gritar mientras arqueas tu espalda y agarras las sábanas con tus manos, lo más fuerte que puedes

Comienzo a subir y bajar mi boca, mientras mis dedos acarician tus testículos, tus gemidos son casi gritos, y no puedes resistir empezar a mover tus caderas al ritmo que impongo con mi boca

- ... Ya no... puedo... ah!... Ahhh! – al momento de tu orgasmo, tomas mi cabeza con tus manos, hundiéndome en tu miembro, logrando así que todo tu semen quede en mi boca

Jamás creí que pensaría esto algún día... pero es delicioso...  
Por supuesto que ya no puedo resistir más tiempo por mi parte, mi propio sexo aprieta tanto mi pantalón que duele

Me los quito con prisa para poder al fin cumplir mis fantasías...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Abro lentamente tus piernas mirándote fijamente a los ojos, ah... eres embriagante... pero te ves asustado

-Tranquilo – me oigo decir

Lentamente, tratando de permanecer calmado, abro el cajón de mi velador, y saco del interior un pequeño frasco con lubricante...  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás...  
Mirándote aún, introduzco un dedo en tu entrada virgen, con la intención de prepararte

- Ah! Ruka... wa – te asombras al sentirme

- Shhhh... tranquilo, sólo relájate – te reconforto

Al sentirte más relajado meto un segundo dedo, al cual le siguió rápidamente el tercero..., lentamente tus gemidos me advierten que ya estás listo  
Sacando mis dedos de tu interior, los unto en el frasco y deposito el contenido en mi miembro, lubricándolo  
Unas vez terminado, posiciono mi sexo en tu entrada, empujando lentamente dentro, al mismo tiempo que te beso

- Ugh!.. ahhh... – veo unas lágrimas rodar por tus mejillas

Pero no puedo detenerme, lo siento! siento que he perdido la cabeza!  
De una sola embestida me introduzco completamente en ti

- AAHHH! – gritas de dolor

- Lo siento, perdóname – te digo mientras con mi lengua te quito las lágrimas

Debo ahora esperar a que te acostumbres a mi intromisión... pero es muy difícil, me siento ardiendo y la sensación de estar dentro de ti, me hace perder la cordura...

- Hanamichi... – te he llamado por tu nombre?

Te siento rodear con tus piernas mi cintura, al fin el gesto que necesitaba para poder seguir  
Mis embestidas son en un principio lentas y un poco torpes  
Oh! si supieras la sensación que me produces!

Acelero cada vez más mis movimientos...  
Los gemidos de ambos también se aceleran y suben de volumen

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – no puedo evitarlo, haría lo que fuese por ti!

Tus gemidos se hacen aún más fuertes en mi oído, tus brazos me abrazan y una de tus manos acaricia mi trasero  
Bajo una de mis manos y tomo tu miembro firmemente... lo comienzo a frotar acorde a las embestidas que te doy

- Ah!.. ahh... Kaede!.. Kaede! – mi nombre, has dicho mi nombre!

Oh Dios... estás tan excitado, y sientes tu orgasmo tan cerca, que angostas tu entrada, apretando, sin darte cuenta, tus paredes contra mi sexo

- Ahh, eres mío! – te digo mientras siento mi propio orgasmo acercarse

- Mío... mío... mío... mío! – te repito a cada movimiento

- AAAAHHHHH! – tu orgasmo llega finalmente dejando su rastro en mi mano y en tu estómago

Te has apretado tanto, que no puedo resistir más, y yo también me vengo gritando fuertemente, dejando mi caliente esperma dentro de ti  
Sin aliento caigo sobre ti respirando pesadamente

- Te... amo... Hana... michi...

No obtengo respuesta de tu parte  
Debería preocuparme o agobiarme, no lo sé.. me siento feliz y cansado en estos momentos y no puedo pensar claramente  
Supongo que después de dormir, podré aclarar lo que ha pasado...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- hum... – ya es de día?

Me siento agotado, pero me inunda una gran felicidad. Estiro mi mano para poder tocarte, pero siento la cama fría... no estás?  
Me levanto rápidamente y muy preocupado mirando a mi alrededor

- Hanamichi? – no hay respuesta alguna

Dónde te metiste do'aho?  
Busco por todo mi departamento alguna señal tuya, y no hay rastro de ti, es que todo ha sido un desliz de mi mente y me he imaginado tocándote toda la noche?...

O es que acaso tanto te arrepientes de lo ha pasado?  
Hoy es día de semana, me pregunto si habrás ido a la preparatoria...

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que salí de casa; pase por la tuya, pero tampoco estabas, incluso te busqué por las canchas de básquet de los alrededores, y nada. Ahora espero paciente la salida de clases de la preparatoria Shohoku.

Me siento temeroso, tengo miedo de que te hayas arrepentido, y de que ya ni si quiera desees verme  
Al fin escucho la campana de da por finalizada las clases, pero por más que te busco entre los estudiantes que se retiran, no logro verte por ningún lado.  
Esperen.. ese no es Yohei?

- hey! – lo llamo sin emoción – has visto a Hanamichi?

- Ah? hola Rukawa, pues no, hoy no vino a clases... hum... pasó algo?

Me giro rápidamente y me voy sin siquiera responderle  
Rayos! lo sabía, estás arrepentido!  
Me siento fatigado, las fuerzas parecen haberme abandonado de pronto... siento un nudo en mi garganta, pero no lloraré, no lo haré.

Hace ya 5 horas que me encuentro en este lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, estoy frente a la playa, y mi mirada permanece perdida en el horizonte, durante todo el día no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, y en lo que pasará ahora.  
Comienza a oscurecer... mejor regreso a casa...  
Camino lentamente... nadie me espera de igual forma...

- Lo siento... – ah? me giro al escuchar una voz detrás de mí

- Hanamichi! – con esfuerzo contengo mis ganas de abrazarte

- Tuve miedo... – dices mirando la arena apenado

- Vamos a casa... – me digo girándome tratando de parecer frío y molesto, aunque no puedo si no sentirme feliz al poder al fin verte

El camino fue silencioso, iba delante de ti sin voltear a verte, pero sumamente pendiente de escuchar tus pasos por detrás.

- Entra... – te digo cuando llegamos

Nuevamente dentro reina el silencio, totalmente absortos en nuestros pensamientos, al llegar a la salita nos quedamos totalmente inmóviles, aún sin hablar. Te encuentras de espaldas hacia mí, pero aún así puedo adivinar la expresión de tu rostro por la manera en que tiemblas. Este momento parece una eternidad.

- te amo! – te escucho decir fuertemente...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Es que he escuchado mal? Me amas?

-qué?... – es lo único que atino a decir

Lentamente te volteas y me miras, estás sonrojado y tus ojos brillan de una manera muy especial…

-te amo – me dices nuevamente - esta mañana, cuando desperté y me vi a tu lado me asusté, me aterré, se supone que había hecho algo malo!... pero… aún así no podía dejar de sentirme feliz… tuve que irme, necesitaba pensar, talvez distraerme un poco, pero fue imposible! todo el tiempo te veía en mi mente, recordaba lo que me habías dicho y lo que me hiciste sentir… ahí me di cuenta de que te amaba…

- pero aún así te avergüenzas - te interrumpí

Bajas la mirada por el comentario y te sonrojas aún más  
Me siento desilusionado, enojado pero muy feliz, debo regañarte… abrazarte?  
Nuevamente el silencio reina en la sala  
Pequeños quejidos escucho salir de tu boca  
Lloras? te he hecho llorar?  
Me acerco rápidamente a ti y te abrazo fuertemente

- no… no llores, por favor –

- ayúdame a aceptar esto, a ti, a mi, todo!... me siento confundido

He desmoronado acaso al gran tensai, donde esta tu típica alegría? no! no quiero ser la razón de tu dolor… Sin pensarlo más, tomo tu rostro en mis manos y te beso tiernamente en los labios, el gusto dulce de tu boca se mezcla con tus saladas lágrimas

-quédate conmigo… no me dejes - mi voz parece súplica – nunca me dejes! – te abrazo aún más fuerte

Nos besamos nuevamente, pero esta vez, la pasión nos desborda

-quiero ser tuyo… - te digo al oído realmente excitado

Te sonrojas ante mi comentario, y yo solo puedo sonreír…  
Nos dirigimos a la habitación, y una vez ahí, comienzas a besarme casi con locura

-Ahhh…. – suspiro al sentir tus manos tocando mi sexo… - Hana.. michi… - no puedo creer aún lo apasionado que puedes llegar a ser, la forma en que lames mis pezones es increíble, siento que estoy en el cielo!

Para mi sorpresa, no te detienes ahí y sigues bajando, no sé en que momento, pero me descubro desnudo y a tu merced

-AAAAHHHH, Dios! – Sin previo aviso, metes mi sexo en tu boca, con una maestría que jamás creí posible… si sigues así no podré resistir mucho tiempo más!

-Mmm… espera.. Hana….uhh – trato de detenerte, estoy al borde de mi clímax, pero no quiero venirme si no es contigo!

Tomo tu rostro desviando así tu boca de mi miembro, y te guio hasta mi boca, besándote fuertemente  
De un tirón te dejo en la cama posesionándome sobre ti, vuelvo a besarte…

-Ohhhhh… mmmm – de pronto siento tus dedos preparar mi entrada… se siente extraño… pero se siente muy bien…

-Ya… no.. más….. ahora Hana… - es tantas cosas que siento en estos momentos que realmente es un milagro que no llegue a mi clímax aún

Tomas con tus manos mis caderas, esperando a que este listo…  
Jamás pensé que llegaría a amar, y menos a ti! nunca creí que esto fuera a ser de esta manera… es simplemente increíble…

Con mi propia mano tomo tu sexo y lo pongo en mi entrada… De una sola embestida, hago que te introduzcas en mí

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhh! – rayos, eso duele, pero estoy tan excitado que no puedo parar! - Más, más! quiero más! – he perdido la cabeza?

-Ahhh Rukawa… esto es… ahhh – con tus manos guías mis caderas a un ritmo continuo

-Fuerte! más rápido y fuerte! – estoy gritando desesperadamente! creo que realmente me he vuelto loco!

Estoy agotado, pero no puedo detenerme! mis manos reposan en tu pecho, pero mis movimientos no cesan, sigo subiendo y bajando a más velocidad

- ahh.. ahh… ahhh… ahhh… ahh… - estoy cerca, y se que tu también lo estás…

- Kaede, ya no puedo más! – ohh.. como me fascina que digas mi nombre…

- Ahh… ahhh… AAHHHHHH!... – mi orgasmo llega y segundos después siento llegar el tuyo dentro de mí

No puedo moverme… no tengo aire, y estoy temblando… eso ha sido…

-Te… a… amo… Hana…

-Y yo… a ti

Todo se vuelve borroso, no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero no importa, sé que esta vez no te iras de mi lado, sé que has entendido mi odio, y mi amor; y que ya nunca me dejarás… nunca.

**OWARI**


End file.
